Scène de ménage
by Sana Ackerman Uchiwa
Summary: Lorsqu'une scène de ménage ordinaire, se transforme en scène torride


Titre : Scène de ménage

Auteur : Sana Ackerman Uchiwa

Disclaimer : Les personnages de ce manga ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas … Heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs !

Rating : M (présence de lemon )

Note :

Bonjour à tous ! Voici mon premier os que je poste j'espère qu'il vous plaira . Je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire en tous cas.

Toutefois si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec une relation entre deux hommes, je vous prierai de quitter cette page puisqu'il n'y a que ça .

Bonne lecture

Scène de ménage

\- "Putain !" maugréa le caporal-chef en s'asseyant sur son lit et épongeant la sueur de son front. " Fais chier bordel ! Pourquoi je fais encore ce rêve à la con ? En pensant à cela, il baissa la tête où il regarda dépité la surprenante bosse de son entrejambe.

En soupirant, il se leva et se dépêcha d'enlever ses vêtements trempés de sueur qui lui rappelait son rêve très explicite le mettant en scène lui et son subordonné. Il voyait encore Eren gémir, se tortiller de plaisir sous lui, les lèvres gonflées de baiser... STOP ! Livai se mit une baffe mentale en rentrant dans la douche. Il alluma l'eau froide et s'en aspergea pour calmer son érection douloureuse.

D'humeur sombre à cause de cette douche glaciale, et dieu sait combien il avait horreur de ça dès le matin, il rejoignit son escouade déjà attablées.

\- Bonjour Caporal ! Salua une Petra enthousiaste

Le dit ne daigna pas répondre et se plongea dans son thé chaud. Il soupira pour la énième fois, fatigué et énervé par cette courte nuit peuplée d'Eren gémissant, rougissant. Son regard s'attarda sur ce dernier qui passa devant sa table, les cheveux ébouriffés comme si il venait d'avoir le meilleur orgasme de tous les temps. Le caporal, au vu de ses pensées, soupira déprimé sous le regard hilare d'une Hanji qui se foutait ouvertement de lui.

\- Bah alors Livai ? Encore un rêve mouillé avec le petit ? Se moqua la folle des titans

\- Ta gueule binoclarde ! Menaça le petit caporal avec un regard meurtrier

Énervé, Livai se leva et réunit les jeunes recrues pour débuter le ménage, une aura noire planant autour de lui.

\- Springer, Kirchtein, Braus, et Ackerman s'occuperont du bas, tandis que les autres seront avec moi pour l'étage ! Et j'attends que tout soit nickel sinon je vous botte le cul !

Les jeunes recrues, mis à part Mikasa qui garda son éternel visage impassible, eurent des sueurs froides et se dépêchèrent de débuter leur corvée pour ne pas se mettre à dos leur supérieur.

Eren, de son côté, s'attela aussi à sa tâche avec à ses côtés le caporal qui se trémoussait en lavant une vitre. Sur cette image très sexy, le jeune Jaeger bloqua en s'imaginant des choses interdites aux mineurs et rougit violemment. Il s'agita pour masquer sa gêne et empêcher son excitation de montrer sa présence. Il ne voulait pas que son supérieur le voit avec une bosse très explicite, il était bon pour la morgue si celui-ci s'en rendait compte et serait probablement très dégoûté. Eren secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées qui lui plombaient son moral et continua à frotter parce que, oui le semi titan s'était rendu compte, il y a plusieurs mois, qu'il était tombé éperdument amoureux du Soldat le plus fort de l'humanité. En un mot il était dans la merde ! Eren, très pris dans ses sombres pensées, trébucha sur le sol glissant et tomba à la renverse avec grand fracas. Il ferma les yeux, attendant le choc et la douleur de sa chute mais rien ne vint.

\- Oï gamin, tu peux relever ton cul de là ? Lâcha sourdement Livai

Jaeger rouvrit brusquement ses yeux en entendant la voix froide de son caporal et son visage se colora de pourpre en se rendant compte de la position où il était : à califourchon sur son ainé.

\- Oh euuh... Je... Suis désolé ! balbutia le plus jeune devenant rouge vif devant le regard scrutateur de son ainé.

Le caporal sourit intérieurement devant la gêne de son titan. Sournoisement, il se releva en position assise en posant délicatement ses mains sur les hanches de son cadet qui devient cramoisi de honte et qui ressentit une légère chaleur agiter son bas ventre. Livai caressa doucement la hanche de son subordonné qui se mordilla légèrement la lèvre, il en profita pour glisser sa main sous le T-shirt de sa jeune recrue et à caresser ses abdominaux et ses boutons de chairs qui durcissait sous la douce torture des mains de son supérieur. Eren, lui, ne comprenait en rien le brusque changement d'humeur de son ainé. Il se demandait pourquoi le caporal ne l'avait pas dégagé d'un coup de pied au cul comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Plongé dans ses réflexions, le jeune titan ne sentit pas les mains descendre vers ses cuisses, il sursauta violemment et s'écria :

\- Ca... Caporal ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

Il se releva vivement avant de se faire arrêter par une poigne de fer qui le bloqua et l'obligea à rester sur les genoux du trentenaire. Eren leva donc un regard rempli d'incompréhension mélangé à de la frayeur.

\- shhh.. susurra l'ainé à l'oreille de son subordonné qui fut pris d'un frisson en sentant le souffle chaud de Livai.

Une des mains lâchèrent le bras du châtain et caressa la cuisse en remontant jusqu'à l'entrejambe de celui-ci qui paniqua en repoussant violemment son supérieur.

\- Putain mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez bordel ? s'énerva Eren en oubliant toute politesse.

Le plus âgé eu un sourire narquois en touchant la bosse qui commençait à se former dans le pantalon du semi titan.

\- Ose me dire que lorsque je te touche je te répugne … ton corps me prouve le contraire tu sais ? Alors ne fais pas ta sainte nitouche !

\- Bordel mais il vous arrive quoi aujourd'hui ?

Pour toute réponse, son supérieur se remit à lui caresser la bosse d'un touché de velours, Eren gémit faiblement suite à ce mouvement qui lui retourna le cerveau. Sa raison s'effritant peu à peu …. Apres tout il pouvait bien succomber à la tentation non ? Il décida de résister un tout petit peu histoire de voir si le caporal le voulait vraiment.

\- Stop ! Arrêtez Caporal ce n'est pas …

\- Putain mais tu vas la fermer ? Ta gueule et apprécie morveux ! Je vais te faire du bien… le coupa sèchement le dit caporal les sourcils froncés.

Ce dernier plongea la tête dans le cou de son compagnon soumis et respira l'odeur douce et fruitée qu'il dégageait. Il commença à parsemer de petits baisers la peau tendre tout en accentuant ses caresses sous le T-shirt de sa recrue. Lassé, Livai abandonna le torse et glissa sa main sur la cuisse, la remontant jusqu'à l'entrejambe d'Eren, qui commençait à durcir sous le plaisir. Il suçota tendrement son cou en y laissant quelques marques. Eren gémit sous cet assaut faisant ainsi sourire son bourreau qui en profita pour faire de léger va et vient sur le pantalon du plus jeune, celui-ci se cambra et bougea légèrement les hanches sur son caporal.

\- Oh putain! Eren si tu continues à m'exciter comme ça, je ne donne pas cher de ton cul ! Gémit le supérieur

Eren, en entendant la voix rauque du dit supérieur sentit son entrejambe sursauter d'excitation et lâcha un gémissement. Le caporal, excité au plus haut point, perdit ses pauvres résolutions et se mit au-dessus du semi titan. Il commença une friction faisant ainsi rencontrer les deux érections douloureuses et les faisant gémir de concert, sous cette montée de plaisir délicieuse. Eren, recherchant plus de contact, leva les hanches et se frotta plus fort contre son bourreau qui serra les dents pour ne pas le prendre violemment tout de suite. Il enleva le T-shirt gênant du plus jeune et embrassa chaque parcelle de peau qui s'offrait à lui, remontant jusqu'au cou qu'il lécha encore et encore tout en continuant d'augmenter la chaleur en frottant son sexe dur contre celui du gamin qui se cambra les joues rosie par le désir. Livai suçota tendrement les boutons de chairs, Eren ferma les yeux et gémit faiblement le prénom de son amant.

Le supérieur, les yeux voilés de désir contenu, descendit sa bouche jusqu'au ventre où il laissa plusieurs baisers. Il sourit contre la peau qui se contracta à chaque passage des lèvres douce du caporal. Il déboutonna et enleva le pantalon suivi du boxer de son Eren où il découvrit la hampe fièrement dressé devant lui. Ce dernier, gêné, voulu cacher sa nudité d'une main que le supérieur enleva en lui murmurant a l'oreille :

\- N'aie pas honte de te montrer nu devant moi, tu es magnifique Eren !

Il lui mordilla le lobe et tourna la tête vers les lèvres tentatrices du jeune homme sous lui, qu'il baisa délicatement. Il embrassa plus franchement son amant en passant sa langue sur la lèvre de sa recrue lui quémandant le passage. Eren ouvrit la bouche laissant la langue de son bourreau caresser la sienne, s'ensuit un ballet sensuel qui les laissa tout deux pantelant de désir. Le Semi titan ouvrit ses yeux embués de plaisir et toucha la joue de son amant.

\- Caporal... Je… commença le châtain

\- Livai... Appelle moi Livai, souffla ce dernier contre ses lèvres.

\- Livai... Si tu savais combien j'ai rêvé de ce moment !

Le brun haussa un sourcil, un sourire en coin et demanda "ah vraiment ?"

Après ces paroles, le supérieur se baissa jusqu'au sexe tendu de son compagnon et souffla légèrement dessus avant de mettre de petits coups de langue sur la longueur, faisant ainsi trembler et gémir sourdement son titan qui plongea inconsciemment sa main dans la chevelure de son amant. Celui-ci encouragé par ce geste, pris en bouche la hampe et fit de léger va et vient lent et accéléra au fur et à mesure du gémissement de son cadet.

Ce dernier haleta et bougea ses hanches accompagnant les mouvements. Eren supplia son bourreau de se retirer, sentant sa fin arriver des supplications mais Livai se fichant bien des supplications de son morveux, pompa plus vite le sexe. Le cadet se libéra dans un râle délicieux et le brun avala tout le plaisir de son amant non sans grimacer du goût âcre. Il se releva pour l'embrasser passionnément.

\- Eren... Est-ce que tu veux aller jusqu'au bout ? Demanda anxieusement le caporal

Le semi titan, encore sous l'effet de l'orgasme, rougit et hocha vivement la tête. Le caporal, les yeux brillants, plongea sur les lèvres de son cadet qu'il baisa plusieurs fois avant de s'attaquer au cou où il laissa une jolie marque violacée qui en fera jaser plus d'un. Eren, pris d'audace, renversa son compagnon et se mit au-dessus de lui, un sourire joueur aux lèvres qui fit froncer les sourcils de sa victime, mécontente de la tournure qu'avait pris la situation. Mais alors qu'il allait râler, Eren le fit taire d'un baiser brûlant et enleva le t-shirt qu'il lança maladroitement dans la pièce. Le caporal sourit narquoisement face à cet acte.

\- Impatient hein ? Dit-il en fondant sur son cou

Eren grogna et continua son escapade laissant des suçons sur la peau pâle de son aimé. Il enleva pantalon et boxer qui se retrouvèrent balancés eux aussi sous l'impatience d'Eren. Ce dernier regarda fasciné le membre durci devant lui, il essaya de reproduire le même geste de son ainé en prenant en bouche son gland qu'il suçota. Livai se mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieure en essayant de ne pas gémir. Eren mécontent, s'appliqua à pomper plus fort le sexe dans sa bouche, son supérieur laissa échapper un petit cri et retira la bouche de son sexe pour l'embrasser furieusement. Il reprit sa place au-dessus de son gamin et lui présenta trois doigts qu'il suça avidement, jugeant qu'ils étaient assez lubrifiés, il les retira de l'antre chaud et rentra un doigt dans l'intimité de sa recrue. Eren fronça les sourcils, gêné par ce doigt qui s'introduisait dans son orifice, il gémit de douleur lorsque un deuxième se rajouta. Livai l'embrassa tendrement et imprima de léger va et vient sur le membre qui commençait à baisser de volume à cause de la douleur. Jaeger, sous cette délicate attention, oublia quelques peu la douleur se focalisant sur les mouvements délicieux sur son sexe. Le sentant se détendre complètement, le caporal inséra un troisième intrus et commença à pratiquer des mouvements de ciseaux. Il continua son manège jusqu'à toucher la boule de nerf qui enverrait son compagnon au septième ciel. Celui-ci poussa un long cri de pur plaisir et regarda son supérieur d'un air interrogateur.

\- Ta prostate, lui expliqua le dit en retouchant la boule qui faisait cambrer et gémir lourdement son cadet.

Le sentant suffisant préparé pour sa venue, il retira ses doigts faisant protester son amant et mit son sexe à l'entrée de l'intimité d'Eren. Il rentra par petite poussée qui fit hurler de douleur son soumis qui lâcha quelques larmes sous l'intrusion plus que douloureuse du membre imposant. Livai l'embrassa et lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes tout en branlant son cadet pour lui faire oublier. Étant rentré complètement, l'ainé souffla douloureusement se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas se déhancher violemment dans cet antre chaud et serré.

\- Putain Eren tu es si serré ! Soupira le caporal suant à grosse goutte sous le plaisir.

Eren bougea les hanches incitant son ainé à continuer. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et commença de lent va et vient en sortant et entrant doucement pour ne pas le brusquer. Le plus jeune le supplia d'accélérer la cadence en gémissant. Le plus vieux, en entendant cette voix remplie de désir, s'enfonça plus profondément faisant crier son cadet de bonheur. Il continua à pilonner son amant ,se gorgeant de ses gémissements et cris de plaisir, jusqu'à que celui poussa un pur hurlement d'extase signalant la fin et éjacula sur son estomac et le torse de son supérieur, celui-ci continua ses quelques mouvements avant de jouir à son tour dans un grognement et se répandre dans l'intimité de son amant.

Livai tomba sur le torse d'Eren, haletant par cet orgasme foudroyant. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant de se redresser et de se rhabiller. Le brun finit son ouvrage qu'il avait laissé en plan, imité de près par Eren qui regarda son supérieur discrètement, attristé par la réalité qui le frappa de plein fouet. Il essuya la poussière d'un geste morne car il avait peur qu'il ne soit qu'un manque que Livai avait comblé en faisant l'amour avec lui. Il se mit à ruminer des pensées on ne plus noir qui fit baisser son moral au plus bas.

Ayant fini leur corvée de ménage, Livai et son subordonné se rendirent à la salle pour retrouver les autres et manger.

Après avoir longuement avec ses amis, le caporal accompagna Eren se coucher. Mais alors que ce dernier se dirigea vers son cachot : sa chambre attitrée, le supérieur lui tira le bras et l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre où il ferma la porte à clef et le jeta sur le lit en l'embrassant goulûment.

\- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser dormir seul après ce qu'on a fait?

Eren gêné tourna la tête faisant soupirer son amant

\- Écoute... Après ce qui s'est passé j'ai envie de plus... Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais dire merdeux ? Grogna Livai agacé

Eren sourit tendrement et caressa du bout des doigts la joue du soldat qui faisait battre son cœur, lui montrant ainsi qu'il pouvait attendre avant de dire ces mots. Livai attendrit, l'embrassa tendrement. Il ne le laissa pas respirer et reprit ses lèvres d'assaut. Il adorait ses soupirs, le goût de ses lèvres, ses yeux verts qui lui prouvaient la sincérité de ses sentiments à son égard. Soudain pris d'un sentiment irrationnel le caporal le serra fortement dans ses bras parsemant son visage de baisers papillons. Le châtain ne resta pas les bras ballant et embrassa aussi le visage de son aimé en plongeant ses deux mains dans ses cheveux.

Livai lui fit l'amour deux fois dans la nuit. Après ce sport extrême où ils finirent épuisés et transpirant, le caporal prit son cadet dans ses bras et les recouvrirent de la couverture, ils sombrèrent tous deux dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, Eren s'éveilla avant son amant et eut tout le loisir de le contempler, il le trouva mignon endormi où son air sévère et froid laissait place à un air paisible. Attendrit, le jeune caressa du bout des doigts sa joue, son nez, sa bouche, ses doigts furent vite remplacés par ses lèvres et il baisa tendrement son visage. Le caporal se réveilla doucement sentant une chose douce sur son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous gamin ? Demanda Livai d'une voix remplit de sommeil

Le dit gamin, honteux de l'avoir réveillé arrêta tout et se redressa à contre cœur s'éloignant ainsi du brun. Celui-ci ne l'entendant pas ainsi, le tira vers lui le plaçant sur lui où il l'embrassa avec une tendresse infini, ils se regardèrent pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à que le cadet ne brise le silence :

\- Livai je t'aime murmura t'il en regardant son supérieur d'un air tendre

Le caporal, surprit par cette déclaration soudaine, haussa un sourcil et l'embrassa goulûment. Il lui susurra à l'oreille un « Tu me plais aussi gamin » qui fit naître un immense sourire sur le visage empli de bonheur du dit gamin. Ses yeux émeraudes pétillèrent de joie et il sauta sur les lèvres de son désormais petit ami, ce qui fit ricaner ce dernier amusé par cet assaut.

Fin ;)

Ça vous a plu ? Si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir et même si vous n'avez pas aimé, j'accepte toute les critiques constructives .

Bisous


End file.
